Since Forever
by DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: 2017 Nalu Fluff Week A story of love told in short chapters. It's been years of daily affection that Natsu Dragneel has lavished on Lucy Heartfilia, but as book smart as she is, she hasn't noticed. Natsu is pushed into a bigger display than he intended, but as they say, 'faint heart never won fair lady- and for Natsu, Lucy is the fairest of them all. Good thing he's all fired up!
1. Affection

**_2017 Nalu Fluff week is here again ... yeah, I'm a little late to the party, but I DO have plans to actually do all the prompts - just with smaller drabbles all connected in ONE story._**

* * *

 _ **Prompt: Affection. It can be simple. A look, a smile, a pat on the back - job well done! Affection can be present in every interaction with a person and still not register on a conscious level. Just ask Natsu Dragneel! It's been years of daily affection he's lavished on Lucy Heartfilia but as book smart as she is, she hasn't noticed. Natsu is pushed into a bigger display than he intended, but as they say, 'faint heart never won fair lady' - and for Natsu, Lucy is the fairest of them all. Good thing his heart is all fired up.**_

* * *

"Ugh! Then, Natsu had gall to tell me it was a good thing I wasn't skinny. What girl in their right mind wants to hear that?" Lucy angrily stabbed her straw into her drink. "He grinned in that way he has - made me a bit giddy until I realized he'd basically called me fat!"

"He doesn't mean it as bad as you think." Mira stopped polishing the bar and leaned closer to confide in a sly voice, "Natsu likes you, just the way you are." Giggling, she pinched Lucy's cheek. "I see how he looks at you, how his eyes light up when you enter the room. He's down when you're sick, sad when you're not here and happy spending time with you. Doesn't matter doing what."

"Natsu's nice like that with everybody."

Mira pinched her leg to make sure she didn't laugh in Lucy's face. Lucy might not know it, but Natsu _did_ mope when Lucy wasn't at the guild. He wasn't a savage - he had concern for all his guild mates - but he didn't worry over them like he did with Lucy. He'd shown his preference for the blonde celestial mage from the very beginning of their friendship. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Mira tried another track. "Does he keep mementos from the jobs he does with any other guild member? No!" Mira was quick to answer herself. "Natsu only works with you and Happy."

Lucy was still frowning at her milkshake, her bottom lip all but quivering. "M'not fat. And lots of times Erza and Gray come with us on jobs. Wendy and Charle too."

"You're missing the point!"

A little bit startled and scared of Mira's glowing eyes, Lucy almost fell off her bar stool. "Then just tell me!"

"It's not something I can tell you - you need to think." Crossing her arms, Mira nodded. "An answer given is an answer unearned."

"All righty then." Lucy placed the money for her drink beside her empty glass and edged away from the irate barmaid. "See you later, thanks for the heads-up."

Lisanna elbowed her sister once Lucy had disappeared. "And you call yourself a match-maker."

"Did you see which way she ran?" Mira polished her knuckles on her chest, a smug smile lighting her face. "She took the west exit. I happened to deliver a tray to Natsu there, ten minutes ago."

"So?" Lisanna shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything."

"That's because Natsu confided in me, not you."

"Oh?"

"Yes!" Mira clapped her hands and squealed. "He finally asked me for help with his confession."

"Well, as much as we all want them to get together, how is Lucy taking the west exit out of the guild going to help Natsu confess?"

"Wait and see."

"Hmmpf. We're _all_ tired of waiting!" Lisanna asked a question that struck into the heart of the matter. "What have you done?"

Uncertain of which demon soul peered out of her sister's eyes, but absolutely sure it _was_ one of her alter-egos, Lisanna waited to hear the answer.

"Only what he asked of me." Mira rubbed her hands gleefully. "He asked me how he should show his affection for Lucy."

"What did you tell him?" Lisanna thought back to all the unsolicited advice she'd been on the receiving end from her sister. "On second thought, let me live in blissful ignorance."

* * *

 _ **A/N: As ever, comments, feedback, helpful criticisms are welcomed.**_


	2. Soul Mates

_**Prompt: Soul Mate. Words have never been Natsu's strength. He's more of a fight first and say sorry after type of guy. If he wants to confess to Lucy, he'll have to learn, and learn quick how to express himself.**_

* * *

Her head still stuck on Natsu's 'good thing you're not too skinny' comment, Lucy stomped out of the west exit of the guild. Letting the door slam behind her, she grimaced at the suddenly bright sun hitting her eyes. Screwing her eyes shut, Lucy vented to herself. Muttering complaints against both Happy and Natsu - she only stopped after walking into her dragon slayer.

It could have been anyone - but no one had the same exotic scent as her partner, nor had such warm skin. Who else smelled like a delicious campfire? Only Natsu. Lucy felt ashamed of her behaviour. But being ashamed was a luxury she couldn't afford.

"Hey!" Against her better judgement, Lucy looked at her partner. "I'm in a hurry!"

"Me too!" Natsu smiled. An easy, wide, beguiling smile. "And you're the person I need to see!"

"Even as fat as I am?" Lucy wanted to bite her tongue. Shit! Why had she blurted that? Gah! "I mean, too bad I'm not skinny."

Cocking his head at an angle, Natsu focused on Lucy. "You gotta know you aren't fat. No matter how many times Happy jokes about having issues about carrying you, you're no where near my mass."

"But you don't think I'm thin!" Aghast at her stupid tongue, Lucy clapped her hands over her mouth.

"You obviously don't know anything of what I think." Natsu sighed. "What I care about is the real you, Lucy."

Lucy realized Natsu had his hands on her waist, his fingers laying warm on the bare skin of her back. Voice shaky, she asked, "Why? I'm nobody special to you."

Heat surged under Natsu's skin, that had struck a nerve. Natsu looked at Lucy in disbelief. "…" He gulped in air and tried again, "You're my partner!" Unable to hide the hurt in his expression, Natsu shook his head, trying to clear his brain. "How can you say that? Lucy." Natsu shuddered and wound his arms higher, holding onto Lucy's shoulders. "We're like two halves of one person."

Trying to pull away and failing, Lucy stopped fighting. Natsu's warmth was a drug habit she needed to kick. If she couldn't push him away physically, she'd do it verbally. He didn't have it in him to give her what she wanted - so being brutal was her only choice. "No. We're too different from each other."

"Nope." Assertive and brash. Typical Natsu behaviour - he ploughed forward. "You're wrong. We're the exact amount of different from each other that we need to be." He let go of her shoulders, jamming his hands into his pockets and pulled out a folded square of paper.

"What?!"

"Yes!" Natsu nodded and grinned. "Isn't it better being different? Having the qualities that the other lacks?"

"What are you talking about?" Despite herself, Lucy wanted to hear something sweet from Natsu's mouth - even though that had a dismally low percentage of happening.

Natsu unfolded the paper, glancing at Mira's long, long list of information. Brows furrowing, the tip of his tongue poking out the slightest amount, Natsu found the phrase he wanted. "Kindred soul, a person with whom one has a strong affinity, shared values and tastes, and often a romantic bond." He wadded it up and put it back into his pocket.

In typical word lover fashion, Lucy parsed what her partner had said and skipped thinking about the context and instead defined the term. "Most people just say soul mates."

"Yeah! That's what we are!"

Lucy watched Natsu smile, his sincere happiness spread all over his face. All she could do was nod dumbly.

He repeated himself, "We're soul mates!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and follows. I will be working hard on adding to this year's fluff fest story. ^^ Here's hoping I get more feedback to stoke my fire ;) I truly don't mean to come across as demanding, but writing into a void is not exactly motivational. Really wanna get me going? Send me a PM! I'll chat back!**_


	3. Rain

_**Prompt: Rain. Weather was a natural phenomenon. Being a dragon slayer meant Natsu didn't worry overmuch about such things. He could dry himself with his fire in an instant. But in the middle of the most important conversation he'd ever been in, Natsu needed to turn sudden rain into an advantage.**_

* * *

Lucy sagged, her head felt woolly and light. Dimly she realized Natsu was helping her sit on one of the benches flanking the west exit of the guild. "W-what?" Lucy stared at Natsu, searching his features. Had she begun extreme day-dreaming like Juvia often did? Had there been something in her drink? There was no way Natsu was talking about _them_. Was there?

"You okay?" Natsu sat beside Lucy and took hold of one hand, checking Lucy's pulse. "It seems normal."

"I'm fine." In fact, the way his thumb was brushing over her wrist was fantastic. Warm and comforting - two important qualities any boyfriend of hers should have. Where had that idea come from? Lucy shook her head, trying to clear those rambunctious random thoughts. "I'm late for an appointment - I should go."

"Tch, tch." Natsu refused to let go of Lucy's hand. "No you're not. I read your daily planner backwards and forwards. You're two months ahead on paying your rent and have loads of free time."

Torn between wanting to yell at the invasion of privacy and the urge to allow Natsu to keep holding her hand, Lucy sat and allowed herself a minute to enjoy. Did he even know he had laced their fingers together? How did simple hand-holding make her feel so cared for?

The allotted minute up, gathering her scattered wits, Lucy said, "My planner is not for you to read!"

"Next thing you'll tell me, I shouldn't read your diary either!" Natsu caught Lucy's attempted punch. "You're definitely feeling better!"

The tips of his fangs poked out in that endearing way they had. Lucy had to order herself _not_ to touch them. What strange magic was loose tonight? "Why did you call us soul mates?"

"I made some mistakes before - remember when I asked to borrow Virgo to dig holes?" Natsu shook his head before ignoring what he'd just said and took another attempt. "Because we are."

"We're what?" Lucy needed to hear it again from Natsu's lips - this weird declaration of being soul mates. Could hanging around Mira too long make a person delusional over relationships?

"I've been trying to show you how I feel for a long time." Now becoming self-conscious of his fingers intertwined with Lucy's, Natsu let go with an embarrassed smile. "I've even asked Mira for help, but I don't know how attacking you is supposed to make you like me. _I_ like fighting, but _you_ don't - so I'm confused about that."

"Uh huh." Lucy nodded. Today must be crazy day. Convinced she could make sense if only she concentrated - but unsure she wanted to understand, Lucy took the safe, non-committal route. "What else did she tell you?"

"A lot! And most of it is doing things I'd need your consent for." Natsu scratched his head. "We'd have to talk about safe words before doing anything from the bottom of her list."

Big, fat, rain drops pelted them, rapidly saturating their clothes and surroundings.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Lucy leaned forward on the bench, clamping her hands on her knees and digging into her flesh. "How is attacking me supposed to prove we're soul mates?" The sudden drenching rain and rising wind made Lucy shiver. "I'm g-g-going home."

"I'm coming with you." Natsu leapt to his feet and offered Lucy his hand. "I remember this without checking what Mira wrote. A boyfriend _always_ takes care of his significant other."

"Significant other? D'you mean girlfriend?" Lucy stood and huddled next to Natsu's warmth.

"Well, for me and you, yeah." Natsu gathered Lucy into his arms and began jogging towards Strawberry Street. Excellent conditioning allowed him to talk as he ran. "Not everyone fits the heteronormative stereotype ya know."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Wow, another quick prompt done and ties in (pretty) good with this story. ^^ Thank you reviewers - you're what's pushing me to complete this story. :D**_


	4. Vacation

_**Prompt: Vacation. Natsu needed to get Lucy to focus. What better way than to take her away from her daily routine? If he could just get her to believe him - things would go sooooooo much smoother. 'Cause yeah, he knows he's not the most traditionally romantic guy around - but why should Natsu let a little thing like that stop him from winning his fair lady Lucy?**_

* * *

Lucy had fantasized about Natsu sweeping her into his arms, but there had never been clothes in that equation. Fantasy was meant to be fantasy: enjoyable and titillating. Lucy had to admit to a certain level of perversity. Natsu had _nice_ muscles. They weren't over-exaggerated and bulky like Elfman's, imposing like Laxus' muscles, or even the cold sculpted beauty of Gray's body. Natsu had warmth and a natural ease of being in his skin. His muscles under tanned skin were _delightfully_ strong in her imagination _and_ reality.

"I know that, I'm surprised to hear _you_ say that." Lucy slung an arm around Natsu's neck, resting her head against his body and savoured the view. Her brain started to pick over the other thing he'd said. "Are you calling yourself my boyfriend?"

"I'm not hung up on labels, but to be honest - no I wouldn't."

Lucy felt a sharp pang in her chest. "I wasn't asking you to be, just so you know."

"Y'might want to let me finish talking before you jump to conclusions." Natsu laughed. Lucy was so cute when she was embarrassed. Right now she was rubbing her cheek against his vest - and moving close to bare skin. "Maybe you should ask why before you get defensive."

"Well, why then?"

"Let's get inside first." Pouting Lucy was darn cute too. Natsu coughed and jiggled Lucy gently. "We're here. Thought you might like to walk up the stairs under your own power."

More reluctant than Lucy would ever admit, she stepped from Natsu's arms and muttered her thanks. Cheeks a dull red, she dashed inside her apartment building, Natsu keeping pace.

Lucy tried slipping inside her apartment without letting Natsu in behind her. He grabbed the doorknob and stuck his foot in the doorway. "Doncha want to know why I wouldn't call myself your boyfriend?"

Nervous and understandably on edge, Lucy frowned. "Sounds fun, let's have cake and tea and you can tell me why even you wouldn't date me."

"I'd rather have meat, got any fire chicken?"

"That was sarcasm! I'm not sharing any of my food with you right now!"

"Aw, don't be mad Luce." Natsu edged inside and closed the door. "I want to ask you something."

"What about me asking you why?" Lucy clutched her forehead. "Never mind, I'm getting a headache."

"Funny enough, Mira covered headaches on her list." Natsu led Lucy to her couch and gestured for her to sit. "Guess she knows how aggravating I can be."

"You, you're not _that_ bad." Lucy admitted, "But what's so wrong with me?"

"Nothing!" Natsu dropped beside Lucy and slung an arm around her shoulders. "I wouldn't change one thing about you."

"Pffft. Not one thing? Prolly a dozen things a guy'd have to change about me before wanting to date me." Unable to stop her one woman pity party, Lucy pouted. "I'm tired of being alone and single."

"We're partners, aren't we? You have me." Natsu wanted to say things a little more plainly for Lucy, but it seemed like she wasn't listening. He could flat-out confess right now and in this mood she'd either ignore or misunderstand. Tch. Good thing he had a solid plan to fall back on - and no better time than right now to surprise Lucy.

Natsu knocked his knee against Lucy's knee, smiling as she jostled back. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Come on vacation with me?"

"Vacation?" Lucy echoed. "Where?"

Natsu grinned. Lucy was hooked - she wasn't blathering she shouldn't go, it wasn't proper or any other boring concerns. She wanted to know where. She must _want_ to go on vacation with him. "Say yes and find out."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Many thanks to the reviews, favs and follows. It's great to write and not feel I'm shouting into an echoing void. ^^ It's sad that Fairy Tail has finished, but as long as we in the fandom keep motivated - there's no reason for our delight in the Fairy Tail characters to diminish. There's been a fair amount of interest in what Mira's list entailed - I'm thinking of including that in the last chapter as an extra - who's interested? Also - where Natsu has planned to go as a vacation is tied into the history prompt. ^^ These chapters have been short - but the payoff is coming!**_


	5. Fashion

_**Prompt: Fashion. Clothes are over-rated in Natsu's book. Well, Lucy always managed to look pretty good in everything she wore - but to Natsu, it was more that she made her outfits shine, not the other way 'round. Lucy had access to Virgo and unlimited celestial realm clothes, so why did she still spend so much time and jewels on clothes shopping? But on the bright side - he kinda did dig having her model everything. It'd be nicer though, if she was shopping for lingerie or swimsuits.**_

* * *

"You hold onto the tickets Lucy," said Natsu, "I'll hold onto the contents of my stomach."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Lucy rolled her eyes and accepted the tickets. "Sleep if you can, or at least keep your moaning to a minimum."

The sight and sound of the iron beast made his smile falter - but Natsu kept reminding himself it was worth it. Just a few hours of misery until they reached Hargeon and then he could unleash his plan. Lucy had chattered happily the whole time she'd packed for their trip. Or as he called it, emptying her closet into her suitcase and then rejecting things one item at a time until the zipper didn't threaten to burst.

They boarded the train and found seats near the lavatory. Natsu's pink hair and green-gray face had most of the smart passengers deciding to find better seats - maybe next to the noisy engine or smelly animal cargo.

Natsu gulped. "I got you something to read while I pray for death." He dragged a small paperback from the depths of his bag and thrust it at Lucy. "Mira's list had strange gift ideas, so I got you this instead."

She turned it over and over in her hands. "Who are you and what did you do with Natsu?!" Lucy joked, "Or is this some sort of elaborate set-up? Will it explode or burst into flames when I try to read it?"

"Happy did try to talk me into buying something like that, but I figured you'd prefer to have the latest Zebulon book instead." Natsu let his eyes drift down as he turned his facer to hide his reddening cheeks.

"I don't know why you're spoiling me, but I'm gonna enjoy it." A sudden thought occurred to Lucy. "Did you destroy something of mine I don't know about yet?!"

The train jerked forward and picked up speed; now slumped against Lucy, Natsu groaned. "Urghhhh. Nooooooo."

"Tch. You're in no shape to talk right now." Lucy patted Natsu on the back, urging him to sleep. Once he stopped making noise, she immersed herself in her new book. Absently Lucy kept one hand on Natsu - rubbing circles on his back and at times venturing into his hair. In her defence, she told herself she'd do that for anyone who was severely motion sick like Natsu - but she knew she wouldn't enjoy it in quite the same way.

In Hargeon, feeling much better back on solid ground, Natsu smiled. "I made a reservation at a hotel. D'you wanna check in first or eat?"

"Reservations? You were that sure I'd say yes to this vacation?" Lucy stopped walking. "And don't think I've forgotten all the things I want to ask you about."

"You promised I could answer at a time of my choosing." Natsu grabbed Lucy's suitcase. "So is it gonna be eat or check in? I vote eat."

"Option three." Lucy pointed over Natsu's shoulder. "Shopping."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Natsu felt a frisson of dread run up and down his spine. Maybe it wouldn't take too long. Yeah, he didn't believe that. Stifling a sigh, Natsu nodded. "Can we eat next?"

Not even bothering to hide her evil grin, Lucy shook her head. "I'd like to drop off my parcels and then eat. The faster you surrender, the sooner we eat."

This wasn't the first time Natsu had ever shopped with Lucy. Nope. But it was the first time she'd ordered him to sit down next to the changing area to wait. She'd said it was to make it easier on him - so he could watch the luggage and not carry it around - but he thought it was some sort of subtle revenge. She'd dragged him into a boutique catering to the tourist trade and picked out arm loads of what she called 'high fashion.'

It was the not knowing what he was supposed to do that made Natsu restless. Admire the clothes? Ooh over the prices? Tell Lucy she made everything look good? 'Cause she did. The dresses, skirts, blouses and sinfully tight jeans were gild for the lily that was Lucy. If only she'd dragged him into a place selling swim suits or lingerie. He grinned, thinking of seeing those sorts of outfits on Lucy's curves.

"You look goofy. Guess it's time to get a move on." Lucy snapped her fingers in Natsu's face. "What are you dreaming about?"

"It's better you don't know."


	6. History

_**Prompt: History. Natsu wants to start on his and Lucy's future. Problem is, he's not sure Lucy is as ready as he is. From friends, to guild mates and then forming a team; at least they're growing closer everyday. Natsu has a plan. Hargeon. If he can tell and show Lucy how much their past means to him, he'll be able to clear up her misconceptions and become much, much more than just friends.**_

* * *

Lucy hummed as she kept pace beside Natsu. He'd refused to tell her where they were staying, but insisted it was amazing. Having been on the end of many less-than-stellar surprises, Lucy gave Natsu a look that said 'yeah, buddy.' "How much farther?"

Natsu sniffed the air and said, "Soon." He laughed at Lucy's bewilderment, swinging his bag and Lucy's shopping in bigger and bigger arcs. "You're gonna love it - and I know it'll spark a memory."

"As long as you don't spark a fire."

"Hey, I haven't done that for months!"

"So what you're saying is you're due?" Lucy hid her smile. "I'm getting hungry. Hope there's somewhere to eat near this hotel."

"Uh, I guess there is. But I wanted to take you to the same restaurant where you first fed me and Happy."

"You remember that?" Lucy stopped walking and gave Natsu a wide, beaming smile. "You ate most of my money that day - but you _did_ thank me nicely."

Natsu looked at Lucy. "We have a history. I set up this vacation to show you my feelings." He steeled himself and continued, "We're friends and I want to talk about that, but after we eat."

Lucy could feel the little rocks in her gut begin to merge into boulders. "Why are you dragging this out? I can see the writing on the wall. You already said it - we're friends." She pretended to be fascinated with a stray bit of garbage on the sidewalk, tapping her toe and kicking it - missing and trying a second time. "Friends." Her voice gained strength and determination. "Buddies, pals, partners! Nothing needs to change."

"C'mon, the hotel is at the harbour." Abruptly, Natsu demanded Lucy's luggage and grabbed her fingers after shifting his burdens into his other hand. "Mira warned me about keeping you sweet. You're grumpy 'cause you're hungry."

"I am _not_ grumpy!"

Lucy's declaration was a bit of a washout - having said what she said with a vile grimace and angry toss of her hair.

Natsu smiled and walked faster.

Her mood softened after seeing the three-star hotel. A large, modern and classy hotel room - on the top floor no less, with a balcony. Only inside long enough to drop off their belongings and for Lucy to freshen up, (where she spent just as long coveting the immaculate bathroom as tidying her person) they then went to the eatery where Lucy had fed Happy and Natsu.

"Recognize this table?"

"It's a table Natsu. A regular restaurant table." Lucy drummed her nails. "Why would I recognize it?"

"It's the exact same spot as the first time, the only thing different is Happy isn't here!" Natsu leaned on his elbows and tilted his head. "D'you miss him?"

"Huh. A little I guess - but why are you asking?"

"He's part of our history - a shared influence." Natsu nodded slowly. "They weren't gonna give me a reservation for this specific table. Not until I explained to them how important it was!" His expression screamed disbelief. "They didn't understand why I'd want the same table."

"I'm not sure _I_ understand," said Lucy. "It's just a cheap place to eat."

"I'm surprised at you." Natsu shook his head. "Those that do not understand their history are doomed to repeat past mistakes."

"I understand plenty." Lucy set down her menu and glared at Natsu. "I have a hard time thinking you understand our history any better than what I do." She sniffed, lifting her chin. "It's like we've always been friends - since forever."

Natsu grinned - so wide and beaming Lucy was hard pressed not to leap across the table and kiss him breathless. Did he even have any sort of clue how much he was driving her insane?!

"We'll talk about that tonight." Natsu flagged down a waitress and reeled off his order. Finished, he looked expectantly at Lucy. "I'm paying - so get all the greasy food you want!"

Instead of grumbling, Lucy lifted her water glass in a toast. "Here's to me getting _everything_ I want - never mind greasy food!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Many thanks for the reviews! It's giving me a real push to finish ~ even as short as I know these chapters are - I have to work on my other multi-chapter fic 'Stars' too ... and the Nalu smutfest is coming up...the Halloween fic exchange...and a few other special projects! Any and all feedback is welcome ~ how else am I going to learn?**_


	7. LettersTexting

_**Prompt: Letters/Texting. Natsu consults Mira's letter - ever so confusing and conflicting - but it is help. Lucy has the strength of her convictions. If they relax, it would be much easier to talk and discuss things like civilized people. Lucy wants concrete proof that Natsu isn't just saying what she wants to hear - is that too much to ask?**_

* * *

"This looks a bit familiar." Lucy stood next to a flower bed, admiring the blooms. "But I'm not sure what you're trying to show me."

"Really?" Natsu felt a little betrayed. He'd remembered and found the exact spot where he and Lucy had met - where the fake Salamander had been charming women for unsavoury purposes. What a jerk. "Our history, our friendship and how much you mean to me for starters."

Lucy swung her head sharply to look at Natsu. "Are you going to make me pay for half the room?"

About to move closer and try one of the things on Mira's list, Natsu let his arms drop. "No!" He reconsidered his options and strutted over to Lucy, taking her by the hand and leading her to a nearby bench. "Sit and listen, will ya?"

"Why do I feel like you're buttering me up? You invited me on vacation and said you'd take care of expenses - but were you planning on taking care by having me chip in?"

Natsu dropped onto the bench and tugged so that Lucy followed suit. "For a writer and a girl, you sure are obtuse."

"Excuse me?" Lucy pulled away, making more space between them, almost falling off the end of the bench. "You're calling _me_ stupid?" Righteous anger glowed white hot in her guts as she made a fist and slammed it on the weathered lumber they sat on, making it shake.

Eyes growing large and mouth dropping open, Natsu shook his head frantically. "I didn't mean it like that! More like unobservant!"

"Oh, that's _much_ better." Lucy hunched over, cradling her now aching hand. "Thanks for thinking so highly of me."

"It sounded better in my head." Natsu reached for and took Lucy's injured hand, summoning soothing heat. "Why'd you hurt yourself?"

Lucy ignored his question, deciding to go on the offensive. "I need to know why you called us soul mates. Why you've been so nice to me - you bought dinner, a book and even planned this whole trip!"

"Why can't I be nice to you?" Natsu let Lucy yank her hand free. "You're my best friend other than Happy."

"Happy and then me?" Lucy scowled and then burst into laughter. "I forgot who I was talking to for a minute there." She laughed until tears blurred her vision, her stomach ached and she felt exhausted.

"Oi!" Natsu withdrew Mira's letter and flipped pages until he found the tract he wanted. The paper rustled as he read and then put it back. Deep breath. "Lucy, you're pretty. I like this outfit - that skirt shows off your legs. You're smart. On our last job, I would never have thought to dig a hole for the bandits to drop into before we even engaged them. And you had Virgo _and_ Aries out at the same time. You're a strong and talented mage."

Lucy scrubbed away the tears with the backs of her fists and stared at Natsu who drummed his fingers on his knees. "Did you just read that off a cheat sheet?"

"What? No! Not exactly." Natsu allowed his hand to drift and pat the pocket he'd placed Mira's letter. "I meant every word - but I did have help."

"You have something in your pocket."

"Yeah?" Natsu smiled. "Nothing for you to worry about." The gleam in Lucy's eyes grew stronger - making his stomach tumble and lurch. "Just an uninteresting letter."

"Let me see."

"It's private."

"It's from Mira, isn't it? I thought she'd just talked to you - but she wrote an essay about me!" Lucy crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze at Natsu. "Give it to me!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Two more chapters to go - I want to thank the wonderful people who've reviewed! Impracticaldemon, Shell1331, MasterGildarts, FlameDragonHime, Kirinah, Bakers28, CanadianGAAP, guest reviewer 'Monika', FairytailFanatic98, StarDragon17 & unashamed-shipper. **_


	8. Fairy TalesMythology

_**Prompt: Fairy Tales/Mythology. Natsu planned to read Lucy a fairy tail he'd written himself - but they got to talking. Natsu decides to abandon some of his plan - being under the romantic stars and having a deep conversation about them is pretty good in his book. There's no way he's gonna back down from telling Lucy how much he loves and cares about her though.**_

* * *

"Give it to me!" Lucy wanted to stamp her feet and shake her fists - but that never worked. It was more apt to escalate this into a shouting match. Or worse, he might hold the letter over her head and taunt her by holding it out of reach.

"Give it to you? You didn't even buy me dinner first." Natsu laughed awkwardly. "You don't want to see this." He scooted away from Lucy. "Trust me!"

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

Lucy scooted closer. "Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

Natsu moved away again. "No!"

"Give it to me!" Lucy kept pace, leaned forward and stared Natsu in the eyes. They were forehead to forehead - and that's when a couple of older ladies passing by intervened.

"Millicent, can you believe how shocking young women are these days?" Phyllis gasped, her hand on her ample chest. In a judgemental tone of voice, she spoke to Lucy. "No means no young lady! Respect your date!"

"Give it -" Lucy broke off what she'd intended to say. "He's not my date. We're just friends."

Millicent clucked her tongue. "Such a pity! You'd no doubt get further into his knickers if you asked nicer!" She shook her head and addressed Natsu who was almost as red as Lucy. "Is she harassing you?"

Natsu took hold of one of Lucy's hands and squeezed reassuringly. He met the older woman's gaze. "This is a misunderstanding - I'm okay. We're actually very close, good, friends."

Millicent focused on Natsu and then Lucy, looking them up and down with the ghost of a smile on her wrinkled face. "Kids these days can't see what's staring them in the face." She tittered, "Just friends."

Phyllis offered Millicent her arm. They strolled off, their last words to Natsu and Lucy: "Doesn't look like it!"

Natsu regained his composure first. "Let's go back to the hotel and have a serious conversation."

A bit humiliated, Lucy nodded - unable to speak past the tight feeling in her throat. She watched Natsu stand and walk away. He took only a few steps before noticing Lucy wasn't following.

Natsu turned around and laughed. "C'mon! I have a story to tell you."

Lucy pushed herself to her feet, keeping her eyes lowered. "Okay."

"Hey."

"Yeah?" Lucy sighed, taking another look around the area where she and Natsu had first met. It was like any other small town. Nothing fancy or memorable - to her, but Natsu had cared enough to find the same spot. He'd cared to take her to the same restaurant - and he wanted to have a serious conversation. Her spirits rose. "A story sounds good." Slowly she extended her hand to Natsu. "Let's go back to the hotel."

* * *

"I woulda ordered room service!" Natsu held onto their steaming hot drinks as Lucy unlocked the room. "It's part of the fun!"

From over her shoulder, Lucy said, "Why pay three times the normal price? The little shop needed the business more than this place."

"Doncha like it?" Natsu followed his partner. "It's got a balcony that faces the water - and most nights you can see lots of stars!"

"It's better than I'd hoped - but it makes me," Lucy shrugged and bit her lip, "feel like there's something, I don't know. Wrong."

"Would you be happier in a seedy motel?"

Lucy shook her head. "No! But it's like there's _something_. I need to relax!"

"Let's sit on the balcony and chill." Natsu pointed to the patio door. "You go first, I need to get my book of fairy tales."

The surprise of what Natsu'd said made Lucy burst into giddy laughter. "You're going to read to me a fairy tale?" She clutched her stomach and had to lean against the overstuffed club chair near the far wall.

"I know you and the rest of the guild think I don't even know how to read -"

"No! I'm not laughing because of that!" Lucy stood up straight, all mirth draining away from her voice.

Natsu could see the remorse in her eyes. He stood stock still, having abandoned rooting in his luggage for his book.

"You're so much smarter than they give you credit for. But your choice of reading material is a wee bit juvenile for what I thought was going to be a more grown-up conversation." Lucy felt bad - had she insulted Natsu too much? It wasn't like she thought it was childish to read fairy tales. Imagining Natsu curled up with a giant book, reading about princesses and peas, crickets working as consciences, pigs building houses, and trolls hiding under bridges - it was cute.

"Yeah, I'm smarter than what the guild thinks." Natsu gave Lucy a warm smile. "What else is new? But what's got you laughing over my book of fairy tales?" He tilted his head, smile growing wider. "They're entertaining and deliver a lesson anybody can appreciate."

Glad that Natsu didn't seem to be mad over her hasty words, Lucy let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Then I'll be out on the balcony waiting for you. Hurry or I'll drink both hot chocolates."

Lucy busied herself positioning the chairs, all the better to watch the now appearing stars as the evening darkened. No more distractions. No odd passersby to interrupt. Nobody but them. Lucy leaned over the balcony and looked at the neon lights floating on the surface of the harbour water. The gentle, random bobbing was soothing.

The air held the sharp tang of salt and a faint whiff of fish - but it was invigorating. Lucy had been anxious to hear Natsu's reasoning behind calling them soul mates for what felt like an ageless time. The moment was _here_ and she wasn't quite sure if she could handle whatever it was Natsu was going to say.

 _I remember the time Natsu was going to kiss me because Asuka wanted us to kiss - and I sabotaged that moment. I thought he was going to confess to me when he wanted to meet me at that tree - but he wanted to use Virgo to dig for treasure! He sleeps in my bed - and has never tried to take advantage. He's sure to make being soul mates just a fancier and nicer version of being best friends._

From inside, Natsu could hear Lucy sigh, as if she had the weight of the world pressing on her shoulders. He clutched the book to his chest and bowed his head, closing his eyes. _Do I go with the plan or just give Lucy Mira's letter and throw myself on her mercy?_ Mira's letter rustled in his pocket - was that a sign from the universe? It was time - hell, way beyond time to talk to Lucy.

"Got room for me?" Natsu cringed. Not the strong opening he'd wanted, but - it was a beginning. He shut the door behind himself, sat his book on the side table, walked over to where Lucy was and touched her elbow.

"Always." Lucy looked at Natsu briefly - then back over the water, trying to hide her blush. "This is a perfect view." Reaching out, she pointed to a cluster of lights. "That looks like a flower."

"I'd have to say the view _is_ perfect - but what I see isn't a flower."

"Well, what does it look like to you?" Lucy couldn't have stopped herself if she'd tried, she had to see the look on Natsu's face. He hardly ever sounded so serious. The only problem was, he wasn't concentrating on the water - he was looking at _her_.

"I see you."

Honesty, raw and pure shone in Natsu's eyes. He wasn't making a joke, nor being prompted by an external source. Natsu was still looking at her - and it didn't fit any of the comfortable patterns they had. What should she say? About to say _something_ , she opened her mouth. Before she could speak, Natsu silenced her with his fingertips on her lips.

"I see my best friend, the person I like the most." Natsu gulped. The moment of truth - he had to follow through. Time to confess, and confess _fully_. "I've been trying to tell you exactly what you mean to me, Lucy. It's not a surprise I'm not good at romantic gestures, but I know my own emotions." He let his hand glide across to cup Lucy's cheek and then drop back at his side. "It's always better when we're together."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Oh ho ho! It's used a lot in stories 'It's always better when we're together.' ~ but I like it and hope it wasn't too cheesy. There is one chapter left - and the bonus of Mira's letter - so forgive me for leaving the chapter where I did (at least this chapter was longer ^^) Thanks for reading!**_


	9. Memes

_**P** **rompt: Memes. Success! Kind of. Confession articulated - and now to see if Lucy understands. Is she going to accept? Now, if Natsu can just stop rambling - that would be great. Lucy's about to write herself a note giving herself permission to do whatever she wants - and right now, it's to kiss Natsu silent. Win - win.** _

* * *

Lucy feared her heart would break free of her ribs. Had she ever felt so nervous before? Why was she standing still like this? Shouldn't she say or do something?

"Lucy, this is something I never expected to find or even want - a person who means more to me than anything else." Natsu nodded slowly, his chest rose and settled with a deep breath. "I want us to be more than friends. But if you don't feel the same, I'd learn to accept it." He shoved his hands into his pockets, swaying a bit side to side, eyes trained with intense focus on Lucy.

Aware Natsu was waiting for a response, Lucy gulped. She stared back at Natsu, the cold railing against her back at best a mild distraction. "Why'd you call me fat?" Aghast at the involuntary question, Lucy clapped her hands over her mouth.

"You still on that?" Natsu laughed. "How long ago was that? And I didn't say you were fat - I said it was a good thing you weren't too skinny! That costume on our last mission would never have fit you right if you were a bone-rack." He pulled his hands free, dislodging Mira's letter. It fell unnoticed at their feet. Natsu made an exaggerated hour-glass shape motion and then gave Lucy a wink and thumbs up sign.

"Too skinny?" Lucy felt colour rise higher on her cheeks. "So you don't think I'm fat?"

"Even if you were - which you _aren't -_ " Natsu stepped close, breath tickling Lucy's bare collar. "- I fell in love with the girl who wants to be a writer. A person who battles beside her spirits, who trusts deeply and has learned to forgive. My partner, who happens to have a brilliant mind. Lucy, I love you."

Lucy felt like she and Natsu were in a suspended cocoon. This intimate moment was insulated from reality. Just inches away the real world threatened to intrude. The lights floating on the water continued to bob and spiral into new patterns. Lights across the harbour flickered on and off. Pockets of noise; conversations from other balconies in the hotel and music could be faintly heard. The stars watched in silence and the wind brought fresh scents of the sea.

Now that the moment was here - the moment Lucy had daydreamed about for untold years - she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to think, where to look. Didn't know if she could trust her voice to work - was she going to laugh or cry? And in that desperate instant, Lucy cast her eyes down and spied the dislodged paper from Natsu's pocket.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Crouching down and picking up the letter was the work of an instant. Rather than answer Natsu, Lucy flipped the pages open.

Before she could read, Natsu caught her wrist. "I'd rather you didn't."

"I don't know what to think." Lucy gave a longing look to the letter before turning her gaze back to an anxious Natsu. "You're asking me to be your girlfriend, but before we left on this vacation…" Lucy gulped and forced herself to keep speaking. "You said you didn't consider yourself boyfriend material."

Natsu have a half-hearted chuckle. "No, what I said was that I'm not hung up on labels - meaning 'boyfriend' isn't enough to describe what I feel for you." He took the rustling papers from Lucy. Jamming them into a pocket, he placed her now empty hand over his thumping heart. "Feel my shirt - it's totally made out of boyfriend material!"

She ignored his feeble joke. "Why ask me to be your girlfriend now?"

"Because I've finally figured out that's what you want - and I want the same thing." Natsu took encouragement from Lucy's hand - still on his chest and gently rubbing. "Yeah, I asked for help. I needed it - there's no shame there. I'd ask a thousand people for help if it meant you saying yes."

Lucy felt the heat radiating from Natsu surge and drop. "Are you nervous?"

"Duh."

For Lucy, at that moment, Natsu seemed like his usual dorky self. Casual. At ease with himself and any situation, even if he'd just admitted to being nervous. Lucy ran her tongue over her drying lips. Interesting. Natsu seemed truly tense now. This was very important to him. No room for pretending or evading how she felt. "I'm nervous too."

"Y-you are?"

"I like you too. I've been scared to admit exactly how much." Lucy edged closer. Her hand still pressed over Natsu's heart, the rhythmic thumping soothing. "I don't care what we call this new stage in our relationship - but I want you to know I'm always gonna be yours."

"Is this a yes?"

Lucy smiled wide - lips stretching with a burn. "Yes."

"So, this means you _do_ want me to be your boyfriend!" Natsu almost crowed, jubilant and relieved in equal measure. "Ice Princess can suck it!"

"…" Lucy gave Natsu a gimlet stare.

Slightly shamed, Natsu shrugged. "I went to Mira for help after Gray said I was out of my depth. Stupid bastard is gonna eat his words when we get back to the guild."

Lucy wet her lips again, raised her eyebrows slightly and tried her best to hand Natsu a telepathic clue - time to kiss.

Natsu leaned closer to Lucy, his breath tickling. "A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he confesses and kisses his Lucy exactly when he means to."

"Yes?" Lucy couldn't help her involuntary reaction - fluttering her eyelashes, trying to say wordlessly 'kiss me!'

* * *

"I need to go over there to see and hear for myself exactly what they're doing!" Mira tossed down her binoculars. "Let go!"

Laxus held Mira tight and shook his head. "Let the two idiots figure it out for themselves."

The she-devil almost twisted free, hissing at Laxus, "Ain't nobody got time for that!"

"Damn girl." He grinned at Mira. "Let's go work off some of your passion."

"Let me check on them later?"

Laxus winked. "Do you really think I'm gonna not give you my all? If you're able to walk later - that's gonna be surprising."

Mira giggled and clapped her hands. "I happened to bring a few new toys with me."

"I have all the time we need for _that_."

* * *

Natsu slid one arm around Lucy's waist and the other around her shoulders, his hand plunging into her hair. His voice was low but steady, "Lucy, you're -"

Lucy closed the distance between them - giving or was it taking - Natsu her first kiss. Lips slid over lips, mouths opened in exploration and tongues played without reserve. Passion rose, wild - like fire. Hot insistent desire made the two mages press their bodies closer.

Out of breath, they ceased their lip-lock. Natsu grinned foolishly - as did Lucy.

"Wow."

Natsu echoed Lucy's sentiments and then said, "Why'd we wait so long?"

"Not sure." Lucy looked dazed, but somewhat coherent. "We should make up for lost time."

"Hells yeah." Natsu kissed Lucy again - never more glad he'd admitted he needed help.

* * *

 ** _Mira's Letter:_**

* * *

Natsu, you need to read ALL of this letter - no skimming or you'll miss important information! Don't you shake your head and say, 'yeah, yeah!' You came to me for expert advice - so LISTEN!

You want to confess to Lucy your feelings - and that's a good thing - but just saying 'I like you' isn't enough. Girls like romance and emotions. Do you even know about all the different kinds of love a person can feel?

Physical Love (that would be insert tab A into slot B or whatever orifice works for the both of you) ~ Love of the mind (brotherly or platonic) ~ Playful love ~ Longstanding love ~ Love of the soul ~ Love of the self (fyi - not masturbation)~ Love of the child (you and Lucy should have 30 babies!)

You can have more than one type of love feeling for another person - and you don't have to nail down exactly to what degree it exists - admit it like a responsible adult and consult Lucy on how she feels.

Ooh! Here's an important definition! Soul mate: kindred soul, a person with whom one has a strong affinity, shared values and tastes, and often a romantic bond. That's what all the smart people are betting on. Do not make me lose my bet.

Affection can be giving thoughtful gifts at the right time - especially when your significant other isn't expecting anything. (Let's face it, for a long time I thought you were asexual - then I thought maybe you liked guys (nothing wrong with that!) and then Lucy showed up and you couldn't leave her alone - but let's not assume heteronormativity - the world is a large place and there's no call to discriminate.)

I think Lucy'd look great in frilly undies - she might like edible body paint, (I know a place that sells spicy chocolate flavour!) or some new bras (If in the heat of the moment, you burn off the one she's wearing - then she'd already have a replacement!) - ooh, and candy 3 There's a saying, 'candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker' - alcohol lowers resistance - but it might leave one or the other of you with regret. Keep a clear head and save drunken shenanigans for after you break each other in.

Natsu, tell Lucy how you feel. Give her the information she needs to sort her own emotions - wait for an answer and accept it graciously. Though I tell you what, if she runs away, I'll have Laxus send me over there through his lightning travel magic and 'talk' some sense into her.

You need her consent for any decent fun things you two can do once you confess. I know you have a cosplay kink - or else you wouldn't have held onto that maid outfit from Everlue Mansion. Matter of fact, I know the perfect little boutique that has silk scarves, feather dusters, padded handcuffs and all the gadgets take the same kind of batteries! Saves on keeping five kinds on hand!

You and Lucy have been best friends for a loooooong time. I expect some pretty vanilla sex between you two. (At the right time of course - but it's inevitable!) You're lucky you came to me, Erza would either have murdered you for daring to want to besmirch Lucy - or - forced you to read some of her favourite erotic novels. But just say the word, I can get you a near mint copy of the Kama Sutra.

Let Lucy know all the little things she does that you enjoy ~ and later you'll get to enjoy how bendy she is. Don't be afraid to try new positions and actually TALK about what feels good and be honest about what doesn't. Neither of you are mind readers - ooh, and don't ever ask Warren about what's on Lucy's mind (or anyone else for that matter) - he'll take great delight in telling you in horrific detail all the things you NEVER wanted to know - and there won't be enough bleach to wipe your mind clean.

So if you wanna show Lucy affection, be sure to compliment her lots and lots. Tell her she's pretty - say you like her outfit - admire her smarts - bring up something she did on a job you two did and say exactly what she did that you thought was awesome! Don't skimp on the details - those are what prove you pay attention.

Confess! After Lucy admits she loves you too - give her a big smooch! Try not to slobber - but a judicious amount of tongue is to be expected. No groping unless she touches you first! And I know I said you two should have 30 babies - you might want to give yourselves some time to enjoy running around your house naked. ^^ So for now, you should keep a stash of birth control with you at all times. You never know when you might get the urge.

Sex is a great headache cure btw ~ orgasms release endorphins. So if you're driving Lucy batty, all you have to do is seduce her pain away. Also! Lube! This will benefit the both of you. Make sure your lube and condoms are compatible. Don't be embarrassed to experiment. Don't be embarrassed to talk about safe words before getting your freak on.

I'm proud of you for reading all this, Natsu. :D It takes a mature person to admit when they need help. And face it, I'm the best help there is. Last, but not least - my best tip: ask Lucy with confidence - don't waffle. Wear your big boy pants and put all your best effort into showing her your sincerity. Tell her you like her. I know it's scary. Admit it's grown stronger the more you've gotten to know her - all sides of her. The good and the bad. You like her because she's Lucy.

The whole guild knows how you feel about her. You've managed to clue us in before you realized it for yourself - and now you've got to convince your partner. Ganbatte!

P.S. I call godmother once you and Lucy start popping out babies.

xoxo Mirajane 3

* * *

 _ **Thanks to everyone who's put in the time to read all these chapters - Don't be too shy to comment on what you'd like to see for the nalulovefest coming up - I'm not sure if people would like to see more high school shenanigans or if I should revisit my Officer Dragneel and Journalist Heartfilia AU? Comments, suggestions, critiques and reviews are extremely welcomed. My special thanks to Impracitaldemon for urging me to write for the fluff week. Without her, this story would not exist (or the title ~ lol). Go and check out her writing - it's excellent. Also, a warm thanks to Eliz1369 (same name on tumblr) and Shell1331 (Shell-senji on tumblr) - also both excellent writers and active in the Hakouki and FT fandoms. I have deeply appreciated your reviews.**_


End file.
